hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:5-Packs
This is gettin to be a HUGE PIA. I managed to retreieve this much and refix it to here. If someone else gets around to fixing the front page, get rid of this when it's right. I still don't understand why this is happening. Very frustrating. I'm having the same trouble on 3 different machines. Vista, XP and 7 pro(in 64). Maybe it's Internet Exploder? Can anyone confirm, maybe offer a tip on a better browser? Firefox? ranugad 03:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Im working on it... definatlely some strange stuff going on! its not your computer, Its the server, or simply this page is so terribly messy and ugly, the wikia staff has decided to make it self destruct. and force us to rethink how to index the 5-packs (thats my biased opinion, as i hate this page, and previously got no support for the thought of rebuilding it from scratch) Sinnin 07:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :i fixed it using your saves to this page... so i dont know how current it is Sinnin 08:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help, David. I can't fix it. How strange. Last time, it worked right. Hotwheels1999 20:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks dude. Teamwork. I think the only edits made since FEB 1 version were the police persuit and mopar ones. I don't know about rebuilding from scratch, but maybe broken down into multiple pages with one main page and limit the number of years per page to 2 or 5. It would definitely speed up the load. bob ranugad 16:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :It might speed up the loading of the page, Bob, but that defeats the purpose of having them all on one page in correct order of year of release. Kind of like how the Wheel Types page used to be before it got all reworked out of kilter. If you're going to break it up into many pages, like the Wheel Types, who already have their own pages, why do we need one where they're all collected together if they're not going to be in order of when they made their first appearance? That's just basically repeating the same information in two different places. Just my thoughts. Kenny HaarFager 17:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't remember what the wheel page used to look like, but I saw the Pro Racing page and thought we could do that with each years worth of 5 packs (or maybe 2 years at a time) on it's own page. ranugad 07:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally i feel this page has grown 2 large for the amount of info on it. The tall 5-pack images just dont work right with the table lay out. I think each 5-pack needs its own page. and this page just turned into an index of 5-packs per year, with no pictures and no details of pack contents. just 5-pack names and links, But i know many of you think this page is amazing, so the eye-sore shall remain =P Sinnin 13:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thumb The page need somebody to remove the thumb from all of those pictures... ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 21:46, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Any user can do this and remove the incorrect thumbnail coding from the tables. Why, even you could do this. Why don't you try? Kenny HaarFager (talk) 22:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I removed it... ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 13:49, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 15:16, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Don't mention it. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 20:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC)